Stay True To Who You Are
by im-slim-shady-hp
Summary: Its hard trying to live up to other peoples expectations, trying to find out who you are and trying to follow in your parents footsteps, especially if your parents made such a big impact on the world, this is the story of the Next Generation.
1. The Life of Lily Luna

Lily loved her family dearly, she loved how close they all was, she loved how they all looked out for eachother and were eachothers best friends. But sometimes, she wished she had any other surname apart from Potter or Weasley, her family were famous, the ones who were still at Hogwarts were loved and popular, and not even just for there surnames, James was a brilliant Chaser, Al was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen since his father, everyone knew who Louis was and he had a reputation with the ladies, Dom was the hottest girl to walk the corridors, Roxy must be the smartest Gryffindor since Aunt Hermione, and had effortless beauty and Fred was James' best friend, also an all-time ledgend and a prankster, Hugo was a party animal and Rose was very well liked. Lily used to think her and Rose had a connection, they were the ugly Weasleys. While Dom and Roxy were undeniably beautiful, and she had to admit, all the boys had girls all over them as well, for their surname and looks. Not that any of them minded, Louis used it to his advantage. Lily wasn't as close to Rose as Al was, and she had to admit she got very jealous when Rose turned beautiful perhaps over-night when she was bordering on Fourth Year, Lily felt left alone, like always. Each Weasley, had a reputation to live up to, except for Lily. Nobody noticed Lily, like always. But of course, this year that would change.


	2. Chapter 2

_A|N: Sorry for the short little prologue in Lily's POV, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it? Love you all, now read on!_

Lily boarded onto the train with her family, normally they would of all tried to squeeze into one carriage, but infact they had split up and promised to reunite later. Fred pulled James away from Lily, and Lily knew the only reason James was staying with her was because he felt sorry for his little sister, _the baby. _Oh how she couldn't wait for that too change!

But everyone parted their ways, and Lily tried too cling onto Hugo, but even he wanted to go find his friends, Lily came along though and when they entered a different compartment she remembered who Hugo hung out with apart from his family, Lysander and Lorcas.

Lily had a _'crush' _on Lysander since the first day she saw him at Kings Cross, she thought it would calm down, but she couldn't help that her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him, she blamed this on her Grandfather, James Potter, who had the same problem with Lily Evans, funnily enough her Grandmother.

* * *

><p>This was Roxy's year, she was finally Head Girl and nothing was going to go wrong. Her last year of Hogwarts was going to be the best, as long as she had her friends, family and twin, she was sure she would have the best year ever.<p>

She was strangely optimistic when she left Dom in the carriage with Lousia and Elysia, she walked to the Heads Compartment with a spring in her step and a feeling of wanting to know who the Head Boy was.

She pulled open the door to the Heads Compartment, she walked in

"Hell- oh" Roxy's mouth fell into an 'O' shape.

Jamie Wrenshaw stood infront of her, her old best friend. She missed Jamie, he was her best friend up until she made a stupid mistake, the day before Valentines Day in Third Year she agreed to go out with Craig Simons, who got along with his family fairly well after James and Fred done the 'if you hurt her we will kill you' routine, and it all went fine until Sixth Year, Craig cheated on her with Anna Brown, a Ravenclaw. Roxy weren't the same for weeks, she cried, but then realised she was a Weasley through and through and with her familys help, she sure did. She didn't really get her friendship back with Jamie though, she missed him so much, and when he said her name it sent shivers down her spine.

"Ja-Jamie?" She stuttered, hardly believing her luck

"Rox, Rox!" He grabbed her arm before she could turn away "Roxy, we need to talk."

Roxy dreaded this, but she agreed. Jamie sat her down, he had gone much taller now and was a head over Rox, he still had his dark blonde hair and almost yellow eyes, the freckles on his nose and his lopsided grin, he was still her best friend, after all these years.

"I miss you Rox"

Roxy sighed.

"I missed you too Jam, but why did you walk out on me?"

It was Jamie's turn to sigh, "would it be horrible to tell you I told you so?"

"Told me so?"

Jamie shifted uncomfortably "do you remember when Craig asked you out?"

"Yes, the day before Valentines Day... You told me he'd hurt you, and thats why you punched him... Is that what this is about?"

"Rox, just listen.. do you remember your plans for Valentines Day?"

Shit, thats what happened! She blew off her plans to go to Hogsmeade with Jamie for a day with Craig, she honestly did forget about her plans with Jamie... It was selfish and horrible and Jamie must of been hurt and felt abandoned, I would've she thought.

"Jam, I only just remembered our plans honestly... I wish I didn't say yes, I wish I did go to Hogsmeade" she blurted out, she rushed it out so quickly Jamie gave her a look of surprise.

"No, I don't want an apology, I'm giving an explanation" he took a deep breath "I know we was young, but on Valentines Day I was going to take you up to this special place and well, tell you and give you a present."

Roxys mouth dropped, Jamie Wrenshaw was going to tell her he loved her, if only she waited a day.

"Jam, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I ruined our friendship, I'm sorry I forgot our plans and forgot you!" She now had tears in her eyes.

But before she could continue Jamie stood up and hugged her tightly

"And Rox, I'm sorry for letting you walk out of my life, your not getting away that easily this time."

She managed a small smile between her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jamesy, don't worry, you can find her later! Come on!"

"But Freddie" He whined.

They still used the nicknames from when they was younger, it always made them smile, being Freddie and Jamesy was what they did best.

"No" Fred said stubbornly "This prank won't do itself, and we need more pranks in Seventh Year than we've ever had before!"

"Okay" James said tiredly, Fred did always know how to persuade him, and pranks really did run in their families...

James and Fred were always center of attention, the biggest pranksters since the Marauders and the Weasley Twins, they were on the Quidditch Team and when McGonagall couldn't pick _one _Captain, she made them both joined Captains. They were also funny and popular and undeniably handsome, they did good academically and had a famous surname, what more could James ask for?

_Her_, he thought. The one girl who saw behind all of his surname, family and good looks. The one who could see how arrogant and vain James Potter really was, the one who didn't even look at him, who could live without him, the one who only saw the one side of James Potter, she didn't know how hard it was too live up too his Fathers name, or to be the eldest at Hogwarts since Vic and Teddy, the one who had to look after the rest of the family and be a leader, but despite all of this, she was still the one he wanted, _Alicia Hall. _

"James, stop it! I'm being serious, or I'll ask Rox to help me with the prank"

He laughed "Rox? She won't help no more, she's Head Girl!"

"Well, she got a lot of my Dad inside of her, I know that!"

They both laughed and started organising their plan, the Start of Year Feast would definitely be one to remember.

* * *

><p>"So, Rosie, what is your Sixth Year goal?"<p>

Rose flashed out of her daydream and looked at her cousin, Al Potter.

"Me? Well I don't know" She stopped and thought hard.

"I know, I'm going to perfect my Potions, and be more laid back."

Al laughed "You laid back?"

"Well yes, me laid back. I mean I know its Sixth Year, but even Mum told me to calm down. Like she's one to talk, anyway... What are your plans, Al?" She dared raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well, um I'm going to get a girlfriend this year" Al confessed uncomfortably

"A girlfriend? Give over, you've already had plenty!"

"No, a real one. One that will last."

Scorpius laughed, amused at the conversation "Al, nearly every girl at Hogwarts wants to give you that."

"I wish" Al muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily loved Hogwarts, she loved the feeling of being home, she loved the feeling of a new year, a new start. She was walking up from the Great Hall with Hugo, both full but beaming with excitment. It was the famous Gryffindor 'Welcome Back' Party that Fred and James always threw, Lily's first chance to make new friends and get noticed. They all knew the party would be full with Butterbeer, Firewhisky and every Honeydukes sweet imaginable. When Lily walked through the Portrait Hole, the party wasn't in full swing, so she took the opportunity to go up to her dorm and ready herself.

When she walked into the Fifth Year Girls Dorm, she wasn't surprised her trunk was already by her bed. She reached into it and grabbed a navy jumper, white shirt and plum leggings, she chucked them on and started on her hair, Lily loved her hair, it made her feel noticed and unique, and the fact she almost looked exactly like her Grandmother pleased her aswell, when she was happy that her waist length red hair was tamed she put on some make-up, Lily never wore make-up.

About twenty minutes later, Lily rushed down from her dormitory and into the Common Room, it was packed and this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Fred had disappeared off the face of the Earth by the time the Welcoming Feast had started, James couldn't count how many people had asked him where he was, and why they weren't together, James put on his best poker face insisting he hadn't seen Fred since they arrived at Hogsmeade. But there was one person who saw through this little act, Alexis Jordan.<p>

"James, where is Fred?" she asked, James really didn't want to make Lexi mad, she had an awful temper when it came to Fred. So James did what he could pull off, he joked his way out of it.

"Lexi, your lover is just getting ready for you tonight, don't be up too late" James winked, this might actually work.

"James" Lexi said more harshly, flipping her wavy brown mane out of her eyes "I am not Fred's lover! Where is he?"

"All in good time dear Lexi, all in good time."

With this being said, Professor Longbottom stood up.

"Hello children, welcome back to another year here at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall has just gone to get the First Years" Neville stopped "Oh there she is! Let the sorting begin."

McGonagall looked furious, James had never seen anyone more angry than her. She cleared her throat,

"May I ask, who has the Sorting Hat?"

Everyone looked around, they was all wearing their black pointed hats, but the Sorting Hat was no where to be seen.

"I will ask one more time, Who has the Sorting Hat?" McGonagall bellowed, nobody was looking at the Teachers Table now that McGonagall was facing them, James saw Fred and winked, Fred slid underneath the Invisibility Cloak, with the hat clutched to his chest, ever so quietly he tip-toed right behind Minnie and picked up the list she once dropped.

The Hall was silent, "If someone does not own up to it now, we will stay until they do!"

Quietly Fred tip-toed back to where the three-legged stool was, he stood on top of it and placed the hat on top of his head, then in his best Professor McGonagall voice he shouted "Welcome Back!" his wand pointing at the ceiling, casting a spell which would stay for weeks.

The stars in the sky had been re-arranged to say

" Fred Weasley II and James Potter II, Pranksters of 2023."

James, who really couldn't help himself, stood on top of the Gryffindor table, and set off a load of fireworks his Uncle had given him before returning to school, the whole School was laughing and cheering, except some Slytherins. Some of the Weasley family looked up in disbelief, Roxy was laughing with Jamie, Al, Rose and Scorpius all couldn't contain themselves, even Lily and Hugo were making Dom laugh! This really would be the best year yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A|N : Sorry guys, I keep forgetting to write Disclaimers or A|Ns, I'm pretty new too this! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their favorites or alert, I try to update as much as possible but I think this story is abit crap, but being my first fic and all!**

**Anyways, the world of Harry Potter is not nor will ever be, mine.**

* * *

><p>"We was so lucky!" Fred exclaimed.<p>

"Only _two weeks!_ Wow Minnies gone soft!"

"C'mon, let's go before she changes her mind!"

"Oh shit!" James forgot! "Freddie, we haven't got the supplies for tonight! You go to the Kitchens, I'll go through the passage now, meet back in the dorm in half an hour?"

"You got it Jamesy!"

They both ran off with the same idea in their head.

"Keep the mirror with you!"

They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Rox, Rox wait up!" Dom didn't need to push past people, the crowd parted <em>for her. <em>

"Dom, I need to give the password to the Prefects!"

Dom knew better than to stop Roxy when she was in Head Girl form,

"Are you going to be at the party?" Dom asked

"Yes, see you there!" Roxy rushed

Dom laughed "Silly, I'll be in your dorm, I'll help you get ready"

Dom? Dom helping Roxy? Roxy couldn't refuse.

"Thanks Dommy"

"I hate that nickname" Dom sighed, before strutting off.

Roxy laughed, then remembered her duties.

After she gave out the password she climbed through her own Portrait Hole, _Man, she could get used to this._

Her and Jamies' own common room? There was a little fire, a bookshelf and loads of comfy armchairs like the ones in the Common Room, she was tempted to go curl up in one of them, then remembered her promise to her brother two weeks ago.

_"Rox, your Head Girl this year, huh?" Fred asked, smiling through tears_

_"Yes, Freddie"_

_"Rox, promise me you'll still come see me?"_

_Roxy laughed, "I can't get away from you! We are related, live with eachother, in the same house" she continued laughing "your not getting away from me that easy!" _

_"No I mean it, promise me you'll come to the Party? And dance and bolt Firewhiskey with me?"_

_"I'm supposed to be setting an example!"_

_"Your my twin, c'mon live a little!" _

_"Okay, Freddie I promise." _

With that fresh in her mind, she stomped up to her dormitory, where Dom was sat on her bed.

"This room is really something, huh?" Dom smiled.

Roxanne looked around, it was just like her room at home, she loved it.

"Your welcome to stay if you want, Dommy, like old times"

"One day I'll take you up on that offer" she smiled "Now come on, I've set your clothes out, let me do your hair!"

Roxy couldn't escape, but after a while, she really didn't want too.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, <em>was<em> going to do it tonight. He was going to muster the courage, he was going to tell _her_ how he felt, but first he had to face the wrath of her cousin.

"Al"

"Yea, Scorp?"

"Who's this girl then?"

"What girl?" Al tried to act innocent.

"There's a girl, I know there is. Stop acting all innocent and tell me, we've been best friends for six years!"

"You won't laugh?" Al blushed

"I wont laugh" Scorpius said seriously

"She's Lily's friend." Al mumbled

"She's what?"

"Lil's friend"

"But Lily doesn't bother with any girls?"

"She, um well is in Lils dormitory, and remember last year when I um, went up there to surprise Lil?"

Scorpius shook his head, Al refused to give out the details of that day.

So Al told him the story.

_It was Christmas Day, and Al and James always got up at four in the morning, each year they took it in turns to see which one would wake up Lil, and Al eager to know the secret of how James got up the Girls Staircase, said he would do it._

_James told Al all he had to do was avoid the Sixth Step, and too say "Glisseo" when Al asked why, James told him that Glisseo is the charm which makes stairs turn into slides, but can also do the reverse. Al stared at James in awe, he really did put alot of thought into his pranks and his knowledge of the Castle was superb. _

_Al bounced up the steps, ruffled his hair and found Lily's dorm. When he entered, a girl was stood infront of him. A girl like no other. _

_She had a hair colour which was hard to place, it wasn't always dark blonde, and wasn't really light brown, it was a beautiful shade that varied in different places. She had eyes which were a lime green shade, with the most prettiest yellow specks Al had ever seen, her olive skin really complimented this, and she was a head under Al. He realised he had been staring at her for quite a while, and she looked a bit uncomfortable. Al's hand automatically flew to his hair, _

_"Um, sorry.. I, um.. " Where's James' confidence? Al asked himself, pull yourself together! "Hi, I'm Al, I'm Lily's brother, do you know where she is?"_

_"I know who you are, I'm Maddie, and yeah I'll get her now."_

_She ran towards the nearest bed and pulled open the curtains _

_"Lils! Someones here to see you! It's Christmas!"_

_Lily blinked and shot up, "Al?" She asked confused. _

_"Go on, get downstairs before James murders us for taking so long."_

_"Merlin, that boy and Christmas" Lily tutted before putting her slippers on and walking down the stairs. _

_"Thanks for helping me" Al blushed "Would you like too come down?" _

_"Another time, Potter" she then kissed his cheek, and left._

" Then she left? Just like that!" Al exclaimed

"Maddie... Maddie who?"

"Maddie McKinnon" Al blushed again

"Wow, and um, Al I've been meaning to talk to you"

"About what exactly?" Al raised an eyebrow

"Please don't be mad, I can't lose you, but you need to know" Scorpius felt like the Feast was coming back up "I... I, um"

"You love Rose?" Al suggested

"How did you know?" Scorpius spluttered

"I figured out this summer, remember when I kept scowling at you? Sorry, I felt like_ I_ would lose you"

"You couldn't get away from me if you tried" Scorpius smiled and flung an arm around Al's shoulder

"C'mon that Firewhiskey ain't going to drink itself."


	6. Chapter 6

**A|N: Three updates in one day? Someones feeling guilty, and okay I've held the party off for enough, hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Harry Potter is not mine, this story is tho:-)**

* * *

><p>James cleared his throat "Alright, guys! We've got supplies, we declare this Gryffindor Party to begin!"<p>

Louis chucked on some music, while Hugo started having shots of Firewhiskey with Fred,

"Hug,_ man_. Your only a Fifth Year, calm down." James looked worried for Hugo

"J, _you_ started drinking in Fifth Year, and besides you know I can handle myself."

James shrugged, he would give Hugo an hour and half tops before making him go to bed. He was trying to follow his Fathers advice, his Father told him the story of his Grandparents and he was trying to grow up abit himself this year, but it was a party, and there was Firewhiskey! He was_ never_ going to have a Welcome Back party again! And suddenly, he was persuaded into drinking cocktails with Fred and Hugo.

After his sixth cocktail, James' vision blurred, but he could make out Roxy and Fred having a shot contest, he could see that Hugo had invited Lysander and the, um other ones name, James' couldn't think clearly, he couldn't name half the people in the room. Yet, he could see Alicia so clearly, he needed to talk to her.

He stumbled over to where she was sat, drinking Firewhiskey and talking to Anthony Meachen, who had a reputation for playing girls, 'fucking and chucking them' some said, no Alicia could not keep that company.

"A..Alicia!" James opened his arms expecting a hug yet getting a dirty look

"Hello, Pot - James." She smiled sweetly "What are you doing here?"

"Come on! Let's go get drinks"

James could hardly believe his luck, Alicia had called him James, let him drag her over to where his cousins were partying and didn't even insult him!

"Potter, thanks for getting Meachen away from me, see you later."

James grabbed Alicia "You think your getting away that easy?" James questioned

"Shots, fast." James grabbed yet another bottle of Firewhiskey and got too work, they was going to be too drunk for their own good.

* * *

><p>Hugo loved to party, he loved dancing on tables, screaming at the top of his lungs, downing shots. He probably shouldn't, with his surname and everything, what if something got really out of hand and it ended up in<em> the Prophet<em>? Or worse, to his parents? He knew every one of his family members had a reputation to hold up in Hogwarts, except Lily perhaps, he really admired Lily for not having a reputation to hold, then again she was making one for herself tonight. Hugo spotted Lily talking to Lysander and Lorcas, and after a few minutes Lysander took Lily to the dancefloor and Lorcas walked over.

"Look at you surrounded in girls, Hug!"

Hugo smiled at Kate Davies, "Hey Kate, wanna dance?"

Hugo walked off talking to his Potions Partner, while Lorcas called something like

"Thanks for leaving me!" and it really was, Hugo's pleasure.

* * *

><p>Rose tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach when Scorp asked if she wanted to dance, it was as friends, right? <em>Of course<em>, the little voice in her head said. Scorp_ isn't_ interested, he's your best friend! Yet she still couldn't help being excited, after a few songs by the Weird Sisters, Louis put on a slow song, and grabbed a girl, declaring everyone else should do the same.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and Rose's arms snaked around Scorps' neck, she felt uncomfortable but oddly, _right._ They were swaying when Scrop spoke into her hair with ushed whispers

"Rose, I need too tell you" He breathed softly "I have since the day I met you and will always love you, Rose Weasely."

Rose didn't need to hear anymore, he felt the same! She didn't have to hide, she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his, before clutching his hand and pulling him outside of the Portrait Hole.

"Rose, I'm sorry I needed to tell you." Scorpius spluttered

"Tell me its real" Rose begged

Scorpius pulled and clutched Rose close to his chest, she was so fragile. He pushed away the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Rose, it always has been."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can do it!" she chanted over and over to herself, when she regained her confidence she marched over to Lysander and held her head high, she thought she was going to faint, and when he gave her that little half-smile and ruffled his messy blonde hair, she felt her knees getting weaker. Oh God, Oh God she muttered to herself, no she would do this.

"Hello Lysander, Lorcas" she dazzled them with the Potter and Weasley trademark smile, something that got them out of a spot of trouble once or twice.

Lysander looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Lily" Lysander said

"Hiya Lils!" Lorcas said just as cheerfully, out of the two twins, Lorcas was definitely the most drunk, Lily or Lysander weren't what you would call perfectly sober, but they was not out of their minds like Hugo, or Fred, or James and Alicia, or nearly everyone else. Being the only two still in the right state of mind, Lysander asked Lily to dance, he held his hand out and half-smile'd at her, this was the moment. She accepted of course, they danced for a while, when Lysander got a little tired he cocked his head sideways gesturing Lily to the drinks table, Lily smiled and thought of how well the night was going.

"I'll be right back!" she told him, and rushed up into her dormitory as quickly as she could.

Lysander loved Gryffindor, he really did, he broke the chain of Ravenclaws in his family, but sometimes he did wonder why he was a Gryffindor, he wasn't really brave, he hadn't had anything to stand up for, or believe in. But then he saw Lily Evans, and suddenly remembered, she was who he wanted. Lysander sometimes felt like he shouldn't be around the Weasleys or Potters because he was a twin, he knew he was thinking stupidly, but Roxy and Fred's dad lost a brother, a twin, then George had twins, Fred and Roxy, everyone cherished Fred and Roxy, they were their complete selves around each other, they were exactly alike. Lysander and Lorcas weren't just alike, but they got on just as well as Fred and Roxy, Lysander wanted Lily, Lorcas preferred blondes, Lysander loved Quidditch, Lorcas loved Duelling, Lysander loved staying in Hogwarts for the holidays, Lorcas needed to go home, but despise their differences, they tried eachothers ideas and it made them even closer. Of course, Lorcas reminded Lysander of all of this when he tried to shove Firewhiskey down his throat, he said

"C'mon, have another and loosen up!" By now, Lily was gone for at least ten minutes and he got worried. Lysander finally took the drink off Lorcas, he paced over to the stairs by the dormitory, and as he did, he tripped over a slightly drunken Hufflepuff, he tripped and spilled his drink, _all over Lily Potter's top. _

The top was getting more see-through by the second, Lysander really didn't know what to do, at first he panicked but tried to concentrate, he took off his jumper and passed it too Lily, he then clasped her hand and directed her up the boys stairs and into his dormitory. As soon as he got her in there, some jumbled words fell out, like word vomit really.

"Lil, L- I'm so sorry honestly! I tripped – and, a Hufflepuff, he-"

Lily had to shut Lysander up, and she did so, with a harsh kiss.

After god knows how long, Lily pulled away, her hair all ruffled from Lysanders hands and his lips slightly bruised. She looked a bit embarrassed, waiting the concequence of her actions, Lysander beamed

"I will tip stuff down you every day if you kiss me like that!" He winked, she hit him with his pillow and he pulled her into his arms,

"Oh Lils, want to go shower? Or change your top?"

"Can't we just stay here? Everyone is too drunk to notice!"

And downstairs, James and Alicia proved that theory right.

**A/N: How is it? Please review! **

**Reviews are kisses. **


End file.
